


World's Shortest Persona/Touhou/SSBB/Marvel Fanfic!

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Short, WORLD RECORD, world's shortest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: WORLD RECORD FANFIC SPEEDRUN FROM THE GOD OF SPEEDRUNS HERSELF!





	World's Shortest Persona/Touhou/SSBB/Marvel Fanfic!

The characters the author likes most fought Yaldabaoth after many chapters of fighting that seemed rather pointless in retrospect.


End file.
